


Twelve Days of Christmas Day six ( listening)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [6]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: "sole, sei un bugiardo terribile."Will laughed breatholi. "Well my father is the god of Truth."





	Twelve Days of Christmas Day six ( listening)

It was a warm day and Camp Half-Blood, while outside the little Island it was rainy and blustery. (Thank you magic barrier.)

There was a week and a half before Christmas and Nico, the son of Hades knew that bye Christmas Eve there will be a light frosting of snow on the ground.

But currently Nico was on his way to the camp Infirmary to meet up with his super cute and sweet boyfriend Will Solace, son of Apollo.

At first, the atmosphere of the infirmary was normal with only the occasional camper ensconced in a check-up room. after a few steps Nico glanced around but didn't see the blond anywhere but he did see will sister Kayla writing something down on a chart.

"Hey Kayla, where's Will at?" He asked.

Kayla smiled as she said;

"Hi Nico, Will is in the back freaking out about something." she nodded her currently multicolored hair towards the back stockroom. He nodded and made his way.

Crossing the barrier of the door at first he didn't see Will but then he caught sight of him next to a table with what looked to be half opened package of Band-Aids.

"Will?" He asked. Will turned his head to him and gave him not a quite 100-watt smile more like a 70-watt smile.

"Oh, hey Nico, you done with underworld lie business for the day?" Will pulled a box out and put it on the table.

"yeah." Nico simply stated, before biting his lip.

"Will is something wrong?" Nico asked, seeing the forming stress lines around his boyfriend's blue eyes.

"No, everything's good." will removed another two packages of Band-Aids and put them on the table. Nico narrowed his eyes.

"sole, sei un bugiardo terribile."

Will laughed breatholi. "Well my father is the god of Truth." 

Will turn to Nico. Pride shown in his eyes that he was able to completely understand Nico's birth language.

Nico's eyes softened as he asked again.

"Sunshine what's the matter? I can tell something's wrong." A pause. "Plus Kayla said you were back here freaking out." he gave one of his rare genuine smiles. "Care to share what the freak outs about?"

Will side and rolled his eyes before saying;

"Fine, fine, so I wanted to buy my mom a special necklace my birthstone and it and I thought that I had ordered it but when I checked my account I realized that the money was never taken out for it So Argo I never bought it." Will took a breath.

Nico blank.

"oh, we can fix that."

will blank and smiled.


End file.
